1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an inflatable chair, and in particular to an inflatable chair including at least one built in speaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the recent years, inflatable chairs have become very popular, especially among pre-teens, teenagers and young adults. As a result, inflatable chairs are found at the office and at home in almost every room including the den, family room and bedroom. Inflatable chairs have become so popular that inflatable furniture (e.g., inflatable end tables and ottomans) to accompany the inflatable chairs is now also available.
Inflatable chairs are popular in part because of their overall comfort and unique and stylish appearance. After a day of school and/or work, a typical user of these chairs (e.g., teenager) will return home and relax in the inflatable chair while watching television or listening to music on a stereo or portable music source. If a portable music source is used, the music is typically listened to with a set of headphones. Although headphones are necessary and convenient outside of the household, they can be uncomfortable and isolating when used indoors. If headphones are not used, the volume of the stereo or television (or sometimes both) is often turned up very loudly, generally disturbing the entire household.
Thus a need continues to exist for an inflatable chair which permits a user to watch TV or listen to music without having to use headphones and without disturbing others. Accordingly, an inflatable chair is disclosed having at least one built in speaker and a connection which can be connected to an external music source or television.